


Dragon Age| Alistair/Anders | Old Dogs, New Tricks

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alistair Porn Week, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after a one night stand, Alistair meets Anders again in Kirkwall; everything has changed except for how they need one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age| Alistair/Anders | Old Dogs, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
>  **Pairing:** Alistair/Anders  
>  **Word Count:** 2348  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, strong sexual content  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age (c) Bioware  & EA
> 
> Written for Alistair Porn Week on tumblr. :)

“ _I can do this trick_ ,” Anders said, “ _With my fingers. It’s hard to describe... you should let me show you._ ”

Alistair’s first mistake that evening had been letting his old friend convince him to have a few drinks before he returned to the palace. Cousland had always been a bit of a prankster, not to mention a man who enjoyed seeing Alistair flustered and freed of his inhibitions... Alistair understood why he and the Antivan got along so well. 

He had noticed the mage when he had first arrived. In all rights Anders should have been executed, or at least returned to the Circle. Alistair had always been soft on the robes, however, and Cousland wasn’t much better. “He adds character,” Cousland explained, as he and Alistair sat drinking in his room, “Besides, he’s cute, isn’t he?”

“How would I know?” Alistair asked.

“You’ve got eyes, haven’t you?”

Yes, he had eyes, but he didn’t tend to go around looking at mage boys. And even if he had spent his time looking, what did that mean? He had certainly never done anything about it. 

Until Anders.

“No, really, you don’t need to show m--- Oh. _Oh. Wow._ Okay. That’s---”

He couldn’t describe it. Anders’ electricity trick was something that couldn’t be articulated. Neither could the lips that touched Alistair’s neck and the hands that roamed his chest.

“You do know who I am,” Alistair murmured, “This is... Um... Very, very... bad, yes, that’s the word I was looking for.”

“Bad?” Anders asked, nibbling Alistair’s neck and sucking until a dark hickie formed. “Is that right? I guess I should stop then?”

_Yeah_ , Alistair meant to say, _You should stop. I should stop. I shouldn’t even be here now._

Instead, Alistair groaned and tipped his head back against Anders’ stomach, opening up his throat to the young mage. Anders wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He bit down against Alistair’s throat, gently enough so as not to hurt him, though hard enough to send a little shock of pain through Alistair’s gut. 

_This is bad_ , Alistair thought as Anders circled around him and sunk to his knees. He kep thinking it as Anders removed his armor and the clothes underneath, one annoying layer at a time. _This is so, so, so bad. This is as bad a thing as a bad thing could possibly be. I shouldn’t---_

“ _Oh_ ,” Alistair sighed, knotting his fingers in Anders’ hair as the mage sunk his throat down on his cock, “ _Maker_.”

Anders’ eyes flicked up to him. Alistair didn’t know what to do -- proper blowjob etiquette wasn’t something he’d done a lot of reading on -- so he settled for smiling down at Anders a bit awkwardly and brushing back a strand of hair from his face. 

Alistair leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Between the alcohol and Anders’ expert mouth he was extremely light-headed and found it difficult to think about anything other than Anders’ tongue stroking over his cock and his throat clutching around the base. Alistair played with the mage’s hair lazily, twining it around his fingers, giving a little tug when Anders had toyed with his cockhead long enough and he wanted him lower. 

He lifted off of Alistair’s cock with an audible pop, licking down the underside and flicking his tongue over his balls. “I’ve got something else to show you,” Anders whispered.

“Mm?” Alistair lifted his head, looking down at the mage curiously.

Anders stood and lifted his robes up to his stomach. “This is why it never matters how often we mages are teased for our damned robes,” Anders said, straddling Alistair’s hips.”They’re awfully convenient.”

Yes, yes they were. 

***

Their exchange that day was hardly even an exchange. Of course Alistair remembered the mage, and of course Anders remembered him, but it was easier to pretend that they had no history.

“Weren’t you with the Wardens?” Anders asked. There was a gleam to his amber eyes and a slight curl at the corner of his lips, but otherwise the question was innocuous. 

“That’s the rumor,” Alistair said, keeping his own face and voice neutral. “Wait, weren’t you---?”

“That’s the rumor,” Anders said, the flicker in his eyes growing stronger. 

Alistair would have been fine leaving it there. 

***

It wasn’t that simple. 

Alistair looked around the room at the Hanged Man, not really sure how he had gotten there. He remembered entering the tavern and sitting down with the Champion. He remembered Isabela touching his thigh and making inappropriate references to the size of his sword or some other kind of nonsense that had made him flush and look down into his glass. He remembered the elf brooding across from him, asking repeatedly why they had to sit down with some King from some land he had never been to and what made Alistair so special.

_Nothing at all my friend_ , Alistair remembered thinking, _I’m just a royal bastard._

And then Anders had been there, getting a little too close. He was far more somber than Alistair remembered him being, but the little fire in his eyes was the same. He whispered to him and nibbled oin Alistair’s ear and they were making a hasty retreat from the main room of the Hanged Man, up the stairs and into a private room. 

“So, robes,” Alistair said, trying to make small talk. But really what could he say? He cleared his throat and sloshed his drink around, realizing too late that his ice had melted and watered down his liquor. Well, the last thing he needed was to be drunk. He remembered how this scenario played out when he imbibed too much. 

Anders was quiet. He wasn’t the same man that Alistair remembered from the Keep. When he smiled he looked the same, but that smile didn’t come as quickly and easily as it had once had. He looked tired and sad. Alistair had just enough care in his heart for the mage to be concerned for him.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Anders said, “Back then. I was... Selfish. Stupid. There you were, King of Fereldan, and there I was, just an apostate whelp.”

“No,” Alistair said, “I mean... I wanted you to. I liked it. You didn’t care that I was King, and I didn’t care that you--- I mean, you weren’t an apostate. You were a Warden. You were a Brother. No one had ever seen me as much before you... I was either Alistair the bastard, or Alistair the Warden or Alistair the King. I was never just... me. No one had ever given me that.”

Anders smiled. It was sad, but at least it was a smile. Alistair stepped a little closer to him. Seven years and thousands of miles and Maker only knew how many trials and tribulations had separated them. But standing there only a few inches from Anders the old heat returned, slow through his stomach, then fast and sharp through his cock. It was the same old ache, the same old need. Alistair tucked his hand under Anders’ jaw, tilting his face up, brushing his thumb over his heavy stubble. 

“Tell me you haven’t been waiting for me all this time, though,” Alistair said, “That would be one of the most pathetic things I’ve ever heard.”

Anders chuckled, and that was nice. His eyes lit up, and he was that boy Alistair remembered again, at least for a moment. “ _He’s cute, isn’t he_?” Cousland had asked, and Alistair nodded, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Anders’ nose. Yes, he was cute. Even after so much had changed and darkened and forced lines around the corners of his mouth and eyes, he was very much the same cute boy. 

“I can’t do magic,” Alistair whispered, brushing his nose against Anders’ cheek, “But I’ve learned a few tricks since the last time. I could... show you, if you want.”

“Is the King of Fereldan flirting with me?” Anders asked, cheek a little hot under Alistair’s nose. 

“Yes,” Alistair said with a laugh, “And not very well.”

“Show me,” Anders whispered.

It wasn’t like the last time. That night had been rushed. Wet skin and harsh kisses and skin slapping together hard enough to leave bruises. Yes, there was something to be said for time. It was not only a thing that wore you down and broke you open, it was a thing that made you wiser, stronger, gentler. They moved together and it was slow and sweet. Their kisses lingered, more lips than tongue and teeth. Their touches were slower, with more purpose. 

Alistair remembered the curves of Anders’ body. He remembered the way his hair fell around his face and how it curled slightly with sweat. He remembered how his knees and his fingernails and his palms had been filthy, and they remained the same. _Still up to no good_ , Alistair thought. He slipped down Anders’ body, kissing from his jaw to his hip. Alistar looked up at Anders, and the mage looked down at him.

He was up to no good... and that hurt Alistair a little. It wasn’t the same as a boy causing trouble and fleeing the Circle. What Anders was doing was dangerous, bloody work. Alistair didn’t know the details, and he didn’t need to, everything was right there in Anders’ eyes. 

_Necessary work_ , Anders’ eyes told him, _You cannot stop me now._

No. No one could. 

It didn’t matter. Alistair kissed and nibbled the inside of Anders’ thigh and enjoyed the mage’s fingers pushing through his hair and curling against his scalp. 

Robes were incredibly convenient. Alistair took Anders’ cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the head, probing at the slit to taste his pre-come. Anders trembled under his hands and pulsed between his lips. He made little noise, nothing but little gasps and quickened breaths. Alistair enjoyed the small noises, and the way his hips wiggled and refused to remain still. 

Alistair kissed from the tip of his cock to the base, nudging Anders’ balls with his nose, nuzzling against the soft hair there. He breathed him in deeply, licking at him softly until Anders’ noises grew louder and Alistair was sliding his balls into his mouth, one at a time, sucking and tugging roughly. He led his fingers to Anders’ mouth, letting the mage get them wet before he slid two inside of him.

“Alistair,” Anders breathed, “Hh... _Y-yes_.” 

Alistair pushed his fingers in to the second knuckle, curling them, spreading them, letting  
Anders’hole stretch around them. How long did he sit there on his knees fucking the mage with his fingers and letting his tongue and teeth toy with his cock? Somewhere between a moment and an eternity was all Alistair knew. 

Anders was flushed and breathing hard. His body was trembling, thrumming under Alistair’s hand and around his fingers. “I want you inside me,” Anders whispered, “Now.”

Alistair didn’t need to be told twice. He undressed quickly and climbed onto the bed. No matter how convenient robes were Alistair didn’t like them in the way of their skin. He wanted every inch of the mage against him. 

It took a little longer to get him naked, but from what Alistair could see it was well worth the effort. 

Anders was heavier in his stomach and thighs than Alistair remembered. He didn’t care. Every part of him was soft and warm and pliant under Alistair’s fingers. Anders whispered, _fuck me_ , in Alistair’s ear, breath hot on his jaw, and Alistair obliged him. Naturally, he _was_ a King after all, and always a gentleman. 

 

Everything was achingly slow, even when it wasn’t. Alistair felt as though time slowed down around them, even when they thrashed and rolled and fucked like frenzied warhounds. Alistair wasn’t sure how they ended up on the floor, or how Anders ended up in his arms, pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist as Alistair drove up into him. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up biting down on the mage’s throat hard enough to taste his blood. He wasn’t even sure how Anders ‘accidentally’ did that little electricity trick of his and in a spot where Alistair had never been touched before. 

It was a complete haze of tongue and teeth and tangled limbs and sweaty skin. Alistair listened to Anders grunt and moan, felt his own name whispered against his ear, felt Anders’ dull dirty nails on his back and ass. He buried himself into Anders, balls deep, shuddered and buried his loud groan against the mage’s throat as he came inside of him. 

Anders settled one foot on the ground, keeping his other leg locked around Alistair’s waist. He settled his face against Alistair’s throat as he stroked his cock, hugging the man awkwardly with one arm. 

Alistair murmured into his ear, but Anders couldn’t hear him over the pounding of his heart. He felt his tongue on his neck and his teeth on his earlobe though, and that was all he needed. Anders whined through his teeth, his body shuddering terribly as he came. 

His legs were too shaky, and he let Alistair carry him to the bed. 

The proper etiquette escaped Alistair. Did he stay? Did he leave? Did he get Anders a cup of hot tea? 

“Come here,” Anders said, smiling sleepily at him. 

Oh, well, that made things simpler. 

“You don’t want to... get washed up?” Alistair asked, cozying up against the mage’s back. He pressed a kiss against one freckled shoulder, hugging Anders’ waist. 

“Soon,” Anders said, “Right now I just want... _This._ Is that all right?”

“Sure, yeah, yes,” Alistair said. What he meant to say was, _If you promise it won’t ever end_ , but that was the funny thing about time. 

It changed too much.


End file.
